


Pick Up Line

by peggy_hamilton



Series: Band Of Brothers Imagines [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Fluff, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggy_hamilton/pseuds/peggy_hamilton
Summary: George Luz loves using very cheesy pick up lines





	Pick Up Line

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr justthinkingofwaystoavoidbusses
> 
> original request: BoB requests with Luz where you’re a nurse or something and he spends half his time using terrible attempts at pickups and gazing at you like a lovesick fool? (Hope you’re having a great day, Gem!)

You were a nurse, you had become one the second the war began and while it was a stressful and emotional job you needed to do your part. So far you had been shipped around to different countries to help with the war effort, currently you were Normandy attending to the men who had gotten injured, most of which were paratroopers.

The most memorable of which was George Luz, he came in supporting another soldier who had been injured, at first he had been talking to him but the second he spotted you he was lost. “Hi,” he flashed you a wide grin as he stood at the side of the table next to his friend.

You looked up from wrapping the soldier’s leg and smiled politely, “Hello.”

“I’m George Luz,” he introduced.

“Y/N,” you smiled, “Can I help you with anything?” you asked and finished wrapping the soldier’s leg and looking at him properly.

“Yes, actually. Do you have a map? Because I just got lost in your eyes,” he smiled brightly and winked.

You snorted a little, “I don’t, sorry, but you might want to ask your CO. Maybe he could show you the directions to a decent pick up line.”

The soldier whose leg you had been wrapping burst out into hysterics and George looked at you agape. “Shut up, Gonorrhoea,” he muttered, swatting the soldier’s arm but he didn’t stop.

“Now if you don’t mind could you clear out? There’s people who need me,” you told him politely and he and the soldier staggered out.

—

“She’s perfect,” Luz mused as he lay in the sun with the others.

“The nurse?” Guarnere asked, looking over, “She rejected your ass.”

“Playing hard to get,” Luz shrugged

“You wish.”

—

The next day George came to see you, complaining about a ‘stomach ache’. One of the other nurses got to him first but he said he’d wait for you, the girl rolled her eyes and walked away. He waited for a few minutes for you to come over, when you did you smiled at him, “George, what’s the problem?”

He perked up when you recognised him and remembered his name, “Yeah, I have a stomach ache?”

You pressed your hand to his forehead, his temperature was fine. “Oh really?” you asked, catching on to why he was here. “Anything else?”

Luz nodded, “Yes, um do you have a band aid? Because I scraped my knee falling for you,” he gave you a shit eating grin.

Chuckling you shook your head in amusement, “Nope,” you popped the ‘p’. “Anything actually wrong with you?” you asked again.

He shrugged a little and you huffed a laugh, “Unbelievable.”

—

After that George began to show up at least once a day with a feigned injury of some kind just so he could see you, the other guys of Easy company were getting sick of the fact that all he could talk about was you. Three days later he came to the makeshift med bay and walked straight over to you.

“Hey, Y/N,” he smiled.

“George,” you replied, digging some shrapnel out of a man’s side.

“You see my friend over there?” he asked, you glanced up to see him pointing at Roe who was working on a patient and you smirked and hummed in acknowledgement. “He wants to know if you think I’m cute.”

You held back a laugh and looked George up and down, “Tell your friend that he should ask me himself if he wants to know if I think you’re cute,” you retorted easily.

Before George could reply he was being called away and he jogged off. “Are you ever going to give in?” Roe asked you as he walked past you, knowing that you had been talking about George just as much as he had you.

You shrugged, “Maybe, when it stops being fun.”

—

Perconte, Malarkey and Muck were all peering behind the door to the bar where the med bay was. There were a few injured soldiers around and you and the two other nurses were all busy. “Which one is she?” Much whispered, trying to get a better look of the nurse who had stolen Luz’ heart.

“The one with the Y/H/C hair,” Perconte replied quietly so they wouldn’t get caught.

“What are you doing?” a voice sounded behind them and they jumped up to see George behind them with an amused expression on his face.

“We were just..” Malarkey trailed off. “Okay, we wanted to know what this dame looked like.”

Luz smiled and rolled his eyes at his friends, looking round the corner himself to watch you work. The boys watched as George instantly got heart eyes the second he laid eyes on you. They laughed at their love sick friends and told them they’d see him later, he nodded but didn’t take his eyes off you.

He watched you work for a moment before he walked inside and up to you. George purposefully bumped into you and frowned when he saw you, pretending he didn’t know you, “Haven’t I seen you before?” he pondered, “Maybe in my dreams,” his face transformed into a wide smug smile that had you grinning at him and rolling your eyes.

“Those lines of your keep getting worse,” you smirked.

“You love them really,” George said confidently.

“Do I?” you asked with a wide smile.

He nodded, “Uh-huh, why else would you let me come in here every day?”

“Maybe I just like the distraction,” you defended, willing down the blush of your cheeks.

A distant sound of an explosion made everyone in the room tense up. “Was that the sound of cannon fire or was it my heart pounding?” Luz asked lowly, his voice barely above a whisper as he stared into your eyes.

“Cannon fire. I think it’s your job to go see to that,” you said seriously, disappointed that he would have to leave so soon.

George nodded and turned on his heel and jogged out. “George,” you called out just as he got to the entrance.

He turned and faced you, raising his eyebrows.

“Be safe,” you said.

Luz nodded, smiling softly then jogging away when more explosions could be heard.

—

You didn’t see George again for almost a week. As they advanced on the enemy you and the other nurses followed close behind, the week was busy and there was a constant stream of soldiers coming to the med bay but none of them were the one you wanted to see.

By now you were getting worried that he may have died out in the field and you would never know, it wasn’t like him to not show up and give you some cheesy pick up line. The back of your mind was constantly working over thoughts of him, what were the chances he was dead. 1/13, actually, and you didn’t like those odds one bit.

What would you do if he had died? Nothing. What would you do if he was captured by the enemy? Nothing.

You were powerless.

Instead you threw yourself into your work, taking on extra shifts so you could work for longer and stay distracted. You just finished patching up a soldier when you heard a familiar voice behind.

“I must be in heaven,” came the smooth voice, you spun around quickly and there he was. He was covered in dirt and looked a little worse for wear but there was still a glint in his eyes, “Because you’re an ange–”

You cut him off by kissing him hard. The past week had been hell for you and you had realized that there was no point in rejecting him each day when he might not even make it. George was startled by the kiss and his eyes went wide before he realised what was happening and he closed his eyes, kissing you back.

“Where the hell have you been?” you asked angrily, panting a little from the kiss.

“We were outnumbered, couldn’t leave the front lines,” he said apologetically.

“I thought you were dead,” you breathed.

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly.

“Don’t be,” you shook your head and kissed him again gently, not caring that you were in a room full of soldiers and nurses.

When you pulled away from each other George smiled down at you happily and you blushed a little. “I couldn’t help but notice that you look a lot like my next girlfriend,” he said cheekily, a hopeful look on his face.

You grinned, “I think you might need to take me on some dates first. That enough incentive to survive this war?”

“You betcha,” he nodded, leaning forward to capture your lips in another kiss.

It was short lived because you were interrupted by one of the other nurses needing help. “I’ll see you later?” you asked.

George nodded, “Of course.”

You smiled at him once more then scurried off to help the nurse attend to a bleeding man.

George left the med bay and walked back to where easy company were stationed, he couldn’t keep the grin off his face. “Somebody’s happy,” Toye said as he returned.

“She kissed me,” he replied dreamily. Easy company whooped and hollered and he got a few slaps on the back as he settled in next to them all. You were right, you were enough incentive to survive the war, and then some.


End file.
